


Comfort

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, But kinda deep, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Taehyun is a hoodie stealer, Time Skips, Yeonjun doesn't mind, homophobic parents, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: To Choi Yeonjun, comfort came in the form of a person, and his name was Kang Taehyun.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> tried writing this in a different style than i usually do
> 
> vague implication of intimacy towards the end. not meant in poor taste, but you're free to interpret it however you'd like. 2+ years have gone by at that point.

Comfort is a word with many meanings. To some people, comfort might mean bundling up in a warm coat on a cold day, to others, a hot cup of tea in their hands as snowfall paints the city white.

To Choi Yeonjun, comfort came in the form of a person, and his name was Kang Taehyun.

 

* * *

Their meeting was a funny little situation, albeit one that Yeonjun remembered fondly. A dare followed by a promise of a lavish meal from a peer and a bus ride to a local high school was all it took to make him believe in the seemingly nonsensical phenomenon of love at first sight. Staring into the biggest, most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he’d ever seen, Yeonjun’s mouth hung open in shock as he desperately willed himself to say something, anything, only to redden in embarrassment as a pathetic squeak escaped his lips. Wanting nothing more than to disappear off the face of the Earth, Yeonjun turned around as he quickly as he could to remove himself from the situation, only to be stopped in his tracks by the most beautiful sound of giggling catching up to him. Caramel brown hair and flawless, tanned skin stared back at him, a shy smile appearing on thick lips.

_Taehyun._

Yeonjun never forgot how soft Taehyun sounded at their first meeting, the boy’s gentle voice playing in his head like a broken record. Weeks after their brief encounter, Yeonjun couldn’t get the boy off his mind no matter how hard he tried. It was almost like he missed him, but how could you miss someone you barely knew? It was impossible. Right?

Wrong.

He ached to see Taehyun again, wanting nothing more than to look into those big, bright eyes that seemed to twinkle, rivalling any star. Unable to resist the longing, Yeonjun made a second trip to the high school, and sure enough, he found Taehyun.

Or maybe, Taehyun found him.

What games he played, what movies he liked, what he plans to do after high school, Yeonjun spent time talking with him about anything he could think of. As Taehyun explained each response, Yeonjun found himself following each movement of his lips with hooded eyes, fighting back the smile that threatened to appear each time Taehyun would giggle.

Eventually, Yeonjun left the school with a phone number and the promise of a date.

He learnt a lot about Taehyun on their date, but the most important thing he learnt was that he wanted a second date, and most likely a third. Bursting with excitement, Yeonjun agreed with an enthusiastic nod of his head.

They texted frequently, which was nice considering Yeonjun’s busy university schedule. They exchanged selcas often and reserved a few hours one night a week to fill each other in on how their week went, if their schedules didn’t permit them to meet in person.

Yeonjun was never the type of person to get unreasonably excited when he received a text from a significant other, but that was just one of the many things Kang Taehyun would come to change about him.

Being on scholarship and working on undergraduate research, Yeonjun received a stipend of money each month which he put towards his savings. After meeting Taehyun however, that money went directly to spoiling the younger boy with whatever he wanted, Yeonjun delighting in the way his big eyes morphed into the softest crescents, never wanting to forget that sight.

As months passed, Yeonjun realised he didn’t have as many hoodies as he used to-

-and Taehyun realised he had many more than necessary.

Finding it extremely endearing, Yeonjun didn’t mind. His hoodies seemed to swallow the other boy whole, turning him into the cutest walking pile of fabric. Yeonjun loved it. He loved the way Taehyun’s fingertips poked adorably out of the too-long sleeves, he loved how every colour seemed to flatter Taehyun’s complexion perfectly, and most of all, Yeonjun loved how far down his hoodie fell on Taehyun, allowing the other boy to opt out of wearing pants for the days they spent in Yeonjun’s dorm together.

Truly the pinnacle of comfort.

He loved seeing Taehyun at this level of comfortableness with him. At the start of their relationship, Yeonjun had noticed that Taehyun always put extra effort in his appearance and dress, like anyone hoping to impress someone would. Taehyun’s lips would always be tinted a light pink, his skin always glowing and smelling faintly of strawberry. As their time together went on, Taehyun realised Yeonjun liked him for more than just his appearance, so he stopped trying so hard, delighted that Yeonjun still had the same blushing smile and overjoyed reaction to him in a pair of boring, old sweatpants as he did to him in a nice pair of form-fitting jeans.

Today, Taehyun’s hair was unwashed and his skin was bare, free of any and all cosmetics-

-and Yeonjun still thought he was the most radiant thing he’d ever seen.

It was days like those that Yeonjun came to love the most. The ones where they’d spend the majority of the day lazing in bed together, all sleepy voices and languid kisses, with Taehyun wrapped tightly in Yeonjun’s arms.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Yeonjun whispered against Taehyun’s ear, an arm coming to wrap around the other boy’s waist, pulling him closer to Yeonjun.

Taehyun nodded, warm breath sending a shiver down his spine.

“I think you’re really cute-” He pressed his lips gently against the smaller boy’s cheek. “-but do you know when you’re the cutest?” Yeonjun asked teasingly, poking at his stomach.

Taehyun pouted and rolled over to face Yeonjun. “But I’m always cute.” He whined, brows furrowed slightly. “You said so.” He argued.

A smile decorated Yeonjun’s lips at the way Taehyun said that. Rolling his eyes playfully, Yeonjun continued, his face nearing Taehyun’s. “You are-” He leaned forward to place a kiss to the other boy’s forehead. “-but I think I find you the cutest when you’re like this-” Yeonjun let his hand slide down Taehyun’s side, coming to rest on his thigh gently. “-wearing my hoodie.”

“Ah, is that all?” Taehyun asked quietly, soft giggles escaping his lips as Yeonjun’s fingers danced on his thigh, tickling him slightly.

Yeonjun wanted to joke back, but for some reason, found himself unable to, finding his heart swelling at the domesticity of the situation instead. “I really like how comfortable you are with me, Taehyunnie, really-” His words were heartfelt as he held the other boy in his arms, Taehyun’s head resting on his chest. Yeonjun’s heart was beating fast, so fast that he feared it’d leap out of his ribcage at any time. “-I love you.” Looking down at the boy clinging to him, Yeonjun knew his heart beat for Kang Taehyun, and Kang Taehyun only.

And that was just another thing Kang Taehyun had changed about him.

Falling in love had always just been a distant thought in the recesses of Yeonjun’s mind, paying it little to no attention as he went about his days. Who knew that a year and some months later, love would become all he’d think about? Hopelessly enamoured with Taehyun, Yeonjun made sure to do everything in his power to keep him happy, including picking him up after school to get ice cream, taking him to the mall when he felt like skipping class, and letting him sleep at his dorm after Taehyun’s parents found out about their relationship.

Unfortunately, with more than a year of being together, Taehyun found it a struggle to keep his relationship with Yeonjun hidden from his parents. Yeonjun had found out from Taehyun about half a year into their relationship about his parents’ way of thinking, the younger boy telling him that if they ever found out, he’d be screwed, and possibly kicked out.

His father had confronted him, he told Yeonjun, explaining that someone at school had seen him kissing a boy in a car. Yeonjun’s eyes shut almost painfully at that. He knew he shouldn’t have gone in for that kiss. It was all his fault, he thought.

It was devastating, and Yeonjun knew Taehyun was hurting, but the younger boy refused to show it for as long as he could, pressuring himself to remain stoic throughout the whole ordeal-

-until Yeonjun got a phone call during his chemistry lab.

Sobbing filled Yeonjun’s ear as he pressed his phone against his face.

_No._

He'd finally broken.

If there was anything Yeonjun hated hearing, it was the sound of Taehyun crying. How it broke his heart into a million pieces to hear that cheerful voice being torn apart by sobs and sniffles. That day, Yeonjun made a silent vow to himself to never be the cause of Taehyun’s tears.

“I’ll be right there-” Was all he needed to say into the phone as he packed his bag and muttered a quick apology to his group members for leaving during the lab.

All Yeonjun could think about on the drive over was how strong he'd have to be to look at Taehyun and not break down himself. Hands gripping tightly at the steering wheel, Yeonjun blinked back a tear, pushing the image of a red-faced Taehyun out of his mind.

Taehyun was extremely grateful to have someone as caring and understanding as Yeonjun. He always seemed to know what Taehyun needed before even Taehyun himself knew that he needed it. He felt bad for dragging his boyfriend out of class, but the way he was feeling about the situation scared him.

He needed Yeonjun.

When they met up, Taehyun wanted nothing more than to bury his face in Yeonjun's chest, to feel his strong arms around him, holding him close and stroking his hair, comforting him, telling him that it was all going to be okay-

-and when it happened, Taehyun knew he'd fallen for Choi Yeonjun.

Yeonjun drove the boy over to his dorm room, one hand on the wheel while the other rested on Taehyun’s thigh, thin fingers linked with his.

Carrying a crying Taehyun over to his bed, Yeonjun helped the boy out of his uncomfortable school uniform, tossing it aside and replacing it with a soft, warm hoodie instead. Looking at Taehyun and his adorable sweater paws, Yeonjun felt the need to protect this boy at all costs. He wanted nothing bad to ever happen to Taehyun again, silently making it his personal mission to do everything in his power to keep Taehyun safe from everything bad in the world. Lowering Taehyun’s head onto his chest as they reclined on the bed together, Yeonjun hoped Taehyun could feel the faint pounding of his heart beating - for him.

Kang Taehyun deserved the world, and Yeonjun was prepared to give it to him.

Eyes slightly puffy and skin blotchy, Taehyun looked up at Yeonjun with the most vulnerable expression on his face.

“Do you still think I'm pretty?” He asked meekly, worry lacing his voice.

Yeonjun let his mouth hang open slightly in surprise at the question. A hand coming up to Taehyun's cheek, Yeonjun brought the younger boy’s face nearer to his, closing the distance slowly until their faces were just centimetres apart.

“I think-” He dipped forward and pressed a kiss to Taehyun's cheek. “-you are-” Another kiss to the other cheek now. “-the prettiest-” A kiss to the tip of Taehyun's nose. “-human I have-” His lips came to a stop right before Taehyun's. “-ever had the good fortune of laying my eyes upon, Kang Taehyun.” He finished sincerely, shutting his eyes and leaning forward slowly to allow his lips to press against Taehyun's in a warm kiss.

Soft giggling filled the room as they broke apart, Taehyun squirming and clutching at Yeonjun's shirt as the older boy continued pressing kisses onto every inch of his face and neck.

“Don't you dare ask me that again-” Yeonjun warned. “-because my answer will never change.” He said he said in between kisses.

The smile on Taehyun's face was a sight Yeonjun wished would never go away. He was prepared to do anything to keep that beautiful smile on his boyfriend's face, even if it meant giving away the rest of his hoodies.

Luckily for Yeonjun, whenever they were together, a frown on Taehyun's lips was a seldom occurrence.

Having been together for over a year and a half now, Taehyun found himself asking Yeonjun about their relationship in the future, one discussion in particular making the older boy blush.

With his high school years long in the past, intimacy was something Yeonjun rarely, if ever, became nervous over. The days of awkward, fumbling experimentation with other boys was way behind him, so having been in a good bit of relationships, he considered himself relatively experienced and mature about it-

-although, he seemed to blush like a teenager again each time Taehyun climbed on top of him.

Just another thing that was changed by Kang Taehyun.

Love was a beautiful feeling for Yeonjun. He'd never felt it before, but he knew that when it happened, he'd just know-

-and he did.

It felt even better than stepping into an air-conditioned store on a scorching day, better than sipping on a hot chocolate in the frigid winter, better than getting an ‘A’ on a test you barely studied for.

It was slightly scary though, giving your heart away to someone like that and trusting them, but Yeonjun decided it was better to love freely than spend the rest of his life not knowing what it felt like. Being able to love someone as beautiful, kind, and caring as Kang Taehyun was something he'd never regret.

Inseparable, the two spent the summer days off school strolling through downtown Seoul hand-in-hand, too smitten with each other to notice the glares they got from elders. They shared smoothies, sundaes, and hoodies with each other without a care in the world.

Kang Taehyun was Yeonjun’s world, and Choi Yeonjun was Taehyun’s.

The first time he saw Taehyun, he felt a warmth blossom in his chest. As years continued passing, he felt that familiar warmth intensifying exponentially.

 

* * *

Comfort is a word with many meanings. To some people, comfort might mean putting on your favourite shirt right as it came out the dryer, to others, sipping at a warm coffee as rain pattered on the window.

To Kang Taehyun, comfort came in the form of a person, and his name was Choi Yeonjun.


End file.
